It Takes Two (Or Three) To Waltz
by SpearmintMirage
Summary: Feeling helpless, Roberto Contiello gets some advice from a close friend.


"'Pardon me, but would you like to accompany me for this dance?'…No no, that's not right."

A young man dressed in formal wear paced back and forth on the marble tile of a small but lavish bathroom. Voices and music echoed distantly from the ballroom downstairs and kept drawing him out of his thoughts. Maybe it was rude to trek this far into a stranger's house unprompted, but Roberto couldn't risk using the bathroom downstairs and being interrupted amidst his vital deliberation.

He adjusted the collar of his fancy black long coat, straightened his back, and cleared his throat.

"'I saw you alone over here and I thought maybe…' No, what if she's not alone? 'We should dance.' No, too demanding. 'Care for a dance, my dear?' Ugh, that's just creepy." He leaned back against the wall and checked his watch. "At this rate, the orchestra will be packing up before I can form a decent sentence."

"Shall I fetch you a fainting couch, sir?"

Roberto jumped at the voice to his immediate right. He sighed with relief when he realized no one had entered the bathroom then addressed his shoulder.

"Goddess, Leviathan, you scared me half to death!"

"Pardon the interruption." The muffled voice apologized. "But if you're going to cloister yourself away for a while, it's getting rather damp under here."

Roberto shrugged his coat off his shoulders and unfastened the top buttons of his dress shirt. After some rustling, a white dragon-esque head emerged over his shoulder from underneath his loosened collar, followed by the beginnings of a serpentine body. The creature yawned and blinked his yellow eyes to adjust to the light.

"Perhaps I should have recommended a fan instead." He commented. "You're sweating like a sinner in church."

"Sorry, Leviathan. I suppose I'm just…anxious tonight."

Leviathan studied his host's face then smiled once he deciphered his flustered expression.

"It's Selene, isn't it?"

Roberto gulped, not even sure why he bothered trying to hide anything from his parasite. "I…want to ask her to dance tonight."

"Then ask her."

"I'm not sure how."

"Haven't you spoken to her before already? Multiple times?"

"Only in casual conversation! Giving book recommendations is very different from dancing! Besides, what if she, you know…." He gestured to his shoulder. "Notices?"

"Just ensure that she puts your hand on your arm and not your chest. That's standard for these kinds of waltzes. And anyway, I'll do my best to stay still. We do this every day."

"I suppose. It's just…." He sighed. "Our families don't know each other that well, and I want to make a good impression. I don't want to be an embarrassment."

"If that's all you're really worried about then you should relax. You've practiced this sort of thing many times before."

Roberto took a breath. "You're right. There's nothing to worry about."

After a few moments of composure, he threw his hands up helplessly.

"She's just so amazing, Leviathan!"

"I know."

"Every time I talk to her, I don't know how to speak without sounding like an idiot!"

"I know."

"And she's so beautiful she rivals the daughters of Lamia!"

"Perhaps you should skip the dance and write her sonnet instead."

Roberto banged his head against the door, letting out a defeated groan as he stared into its fine wood grain. Leviathan waited for him to finish his audible self-pity before speaking.

"Listen, I don't want to push into something you don't want to do. But if you really want to make a good impression and get to know her, you should at least make an attempt. And to your credit, you could be doing _far_ worse at this point."

"Worse than hiding in a bathroom and raving like a madman?"

"I've seen generations of heirs and heiresses go by. No true offense to them, but some of your ancestors were utterly hopeless. Trust me, I've learned quite a bit about these sorts of things."

"Really?" Roberto smirked." I thought that was because of those romance novels you sneak every now and then."

The serpent avoided eye contact. "You're dodging the topic at hand, sir."

Roberto chuckled then stood up straight, his spirits lifted a little. "You're right. I just need to stop worrying and do this. Whatever happens, happens."

"That's my boy. Now go out there and knock them dead as they say."

Roberto nodded. Leviathan slipped back under his master's coat, and Roberto readjusted his clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. If he kept his head held high, he could make it through the evening. After all, it was just a silly waltz with one of his –

"Ah, there you are."

His heart and poise melted at the sound of an angelic voice.

Selene approached from down the hall, her elegant ballgown swaying with every step. Her blonde hair was tied up, leaving nothing to obscure her brilliant eyes. She looked pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Selene!" He quickly re-composed himself. "What a coincidence seeing you here."

"Actually, I was looking for you."

He felt blessed. "Really?"

"Yes. Mrs. Contiello said you'd gone off a while ago and she was worried you'd gotten lost."

His confidence drained away again. Leave it to mother to make him look like a child. He felt a small tap against his shoulder blade, reminding him of this opportunity.

"Well, while you're here, do you…." His mental processing hiccupped and lost a few words. "Dance?"

"I do."

"I mean, would you _like_ to dance? With me, I mean?" He quickly added, "At some point in the evening. Not now, if you're busy."

"I'm not busy right now."

"Then…?"

She smiled, like pure gentle sunshine. "I would love to."

Roberto returned the smile, silently wishing he'd taken up Leviathan's offer for a fainting coach.


End file.
